


Coda Challenge #12 - "Enough"

by jemmaslittlemonkey (redqueenoctavia)



Series: TFSN Coda Challenge [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coda, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/jemmaslittlemonkey
Summary: Fitz and Jemma talk about the day's events and address Fitz's issues (written for TFSN’s Coda Challenge for 4x12 -Hot Potato Soup).





	

As they were preparing to go to bed, Fitz and Jemma discussed the day’s events. They were still in shock at the discovery of the LMD version of May that Radcliffe had made to infiltrate them.

“I still can’t believe it…” Jemma commented from the bed, as she massaged lotion into her arms. “It was right under our noses the whole time and we never realized.”

“Yeah, it was pretty unreal.”

They weren’t mere Androids like AIDA either. They had quantum brains. All thanks to the Darkhold.

Thinking of Radcliffe only brought darker thoughts to his mind…

“What do you think Radcliffe meant when he say my father had a message for me?”

Jemma looked at Fitz with a pitying frown.

“Does it matter? He’s gone.”

 _And for his own sake, he should stay gone_ , she added silently.

Fitz nodded sadly. Jemma pressed, “Who care what he thinks? You don’t need him or his approval. You have plenty of people who love you and would do anything for you.” She paused. “I count myself among them. And we’re not going anywhere.”

He gave her a small smile, but he still had that broken puppy look on his face, so she stood up from the bed and walked toward him. She placed her hands on either side of his face.

“I want you to listen to me, Leopold Fitz. You are _more_ than enough. You’re perfect,” she stated confidently.

Then, Jemma wrapped her arms around his neck.

“And, not that we’re there yet…” she asserted before he got any ideas. “But, for the record, I think you’ll be an amazing dad one day.”

She laid a gentle kiss on his cheek before turning to go to the closet.

Fitz smiled as he watched her. A real smile this time. He sincerely hoped she was right.

He told himself to tune out any thoughts about his deadbeat dad, told himself he was over it… And yet, Fitz couldn’t help but wonder what his dad’s message to him had been. Too late now, anyway. He’d burned the RadBot, as Mack had so colorfully called it, and the real Radcliffe was nowhere to be found.

 _No, snap out of it!_ Fitz ordered himself. _Let go!_

He was out of the loop. Done! He had his mum, he had Jemma, and he had his friends. They were more than enough.

 _He_ was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

>  **p.s.** \- Raise your hand if you hate Fitz's dad already.


End file.
